Visite Surprise
by GredW
Summary: OS très court, écrit pour Piwi chan, dans le cadre d'écrirepouraider. Molly Weasley est très énervée. Elle n'a pas vu son fils, Charlie, depuis plusieurs mois ! Mais foi de Prewett, elle va lui faire une surprise... et en aura une en retour ! SLASH.


**Titre : **Visite surprise  
**Personnages et pairing :** Molly Weasley, Charlie Weasley/Severus Snape  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR  
**Ndla :** Ecrite pour Piwi Chan, dans le cadre du projet "Ecrire pour aider". Elle voulait un Severus/Charlie pendant lequel, en rendant visite à son fils en Roumanie, Molly découvre des indices qui laisseraient penser que son fils serait engagé avec quelqu'un. Mais plus les indices se dévoilent, plus il devient évident que la personne que Charlie voit est loin d'être une femme... basé surtout sur la réaction de Molly.

* * *

**Visite Surprise**

Molly Weasley n'était pas femme à accepter un refus, en particulier s'il venait de l'un de ses enfants. Elle n'avait plus vu Charlie depuis, au moins, quatre mois alors que le jeune homme l'avait habituée, depuis l'année dernière, à venir passer quelques jours en Angleterre presque tous les mois. Elle avait pris goût à s'occuper de son éleveur de dragon de fils ! Puisque Morgane ne venait pas à la forêt de Brocéliande, c'est la forêt qui viendrait à Morgane…

Voilà la matriarche qui débarquait en Roumanie, un pays rude et froid, en plein mois de mars.

Foi de Prewett-Weasley, elle allait tirer les oreilles de Charlie ! Ne pas venir voir ses parents était un crime honteux.

Bien sûr, en arrivant devant la petite cabane que son fils appelait maison, Molly ne s'embarrassa pas à frapper. Rapidement, elle défit le peu de sorts qui protégeaient la porte. Elle allait d'ailleurs avoir une conversation avec son fils. N'avait-il pas appris qu'il fallait être vigilant ? On n'était plus en temps de guerre mais il devait faire attention. En entrant, elle soupira. L'intérieur était pire que l'extérieur !

La pièce principale, qui était en même temps une salle à manger et une cuisine, était dans un chaos impressionnant.

Elle le savait ! Quand ses enfants vivaient loin d'elle, on n'était pas loin de l'Apocalypse décrite par certains moldus. Non seulement de l'évier débordait de la vaisselle plus que sale mais, sur la table, il y avait encore les restes d'un repas. Molly leva les yeux au plafond. Charlie n'avait jamais été une fée du logis mais là…

Elle avança dans la pièce et buta dans un vêtement. Elle ramassa une robe de sorcier puis, elle trouva un caleçon et, de nouveau, une robe. Elle fronça les sourcils. Son regard s'attarda sur la table et elle comprit.

Son bébé avait eu un rendez-vous galant ! Elle se tourna vers la porte qu'elle identifia comme celle de la chambre, l'autre laissant entrapercevoir une salle de bains. Elle se détourna mais, elle ne put écouter la voix de la raison qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Arthur. Trop curieuse, elle se dirigea vers la porte et posa une main sur la poignée. Elle la tourna lentement, sans faire de bruits. La baguette entre les doigts pour parer un sort défensif qui pourrait survenir – elle se souvenait encore de l'éclair qu'elle avait évité de justesse en entrant dans la chambre de Sirius à Grimmauld Place- elle jeta un regard dans la pièce. Plus le battant s'ouvrait, plus elle voyait le lit mais, ne distinguait qu'une longue masse à l'intérieur. Un bout de tissu au sol attira son attention. Un boxer… Mais… !? Elle avait déjà trouvé un autre sous-vêtement masculin !

Par Merlin ! Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Charlie refusait de lui présenter ses conquêtes.

Elle avait sûrement dû faire du bruit car une partie de la masse se leva abruptement. En voyant le mouvement, elle eut juste le temps de se baisser. Le sort se fracassa sur un meuble dans l'autre pièce.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Molly risqua un œil… Elle reconnut la chevelure rousse. Son fils, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, la fixait. Il semblait sous le choc. À ses côtés, la baguette toujours levée, l'amant de Charlie n'avait pas encore compris.

Au départ, Molly ne voulut pas le croire. Pas cet homme ! Pourtant, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence ; Severus Snape était celui qui partageait le lit et la vie de son deuxième garçon.

Avec dignité, la matriarche se redressa. Elle sourit à ses vis-à-vis, Severus la regardant maintenant avec appréhension.

« Bonjour à tous les deux ! Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous vous habilliez. Nous avons des choses à nous dire. »

_CWSS - SSCW - CWSS - SSCW_

Un peu plus tard, après avoir réalisé plusieurs sorts de nettoyage et de cuisine, Molly était assise face à un Charlie résolu à imposer son choix et tenant, donc, la main d'un Severus méfiant et sur la défensive.

« Bien, maintenant que cette maison a retrouvé un semblant de propreté, je vais pouvoir éclaircir un point. Charlie, il est hors de question que tu passes autant de temps sans venir nous voir ! Bien sûr, Severus… »

L'homme se raidit, attendant la sentence.

« … vous êtes le bienvenu. Je ne dis pas, Charlie, que j'approuve ton choix mais, j'ai appris à respecter les désirs de mes enfants en matière de conjoint. Si tu es heureux alors…  
- Je le suis, Maman. »

La femme hocha la tête, soudainement nerveuse. Elle avait espéré que Charlie fasse comme son aîné et se décide à se marier et à vivre une vie rangée avec femme et enfants. Elle n'avait absolument pas rêvé de Severus Snape comme gendre mais ferait avec.

Finalement, elle sourit. L'homme était tenace et protecteur, vif aussi. C'était un expert en magie noire. Il saurait protéger Charlie des autres et de lui-même.

En fait, l'idée commençait à la séduire.

« Nous disons donc que vous venez passer le week-end prochain au Terrier. »

Les deux hommes ne purent rien dire qu'elle continua :

« Parfait. Et maintenant, je vous prie de m'excuser. Je dois encore en avertir ton père… »

Severus et Charlie virent la femme se lever et partir. Elle disparut rapidement. Ils restèrent sans réaction durant de longues minutes. La seule chose qui prouvait que Madame Weasley avait été là était l'état de propreté de la pièce.

Severus soupira. Il était vraiment entré dans une famille de fous !


End file.
